Paily fun
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Who's the woman in the corner?" says Paige. "Around here she's known as Lady Nocturne. Her real name I do not know." says the bartender. "Uh...is she evil...?" says Paige.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Paily fun**

**Paige McCullers enter an old bar in a small town in Canada.**

She wear a brown leather jacket, pink top, white pants and black shoes.

"I'd like a glass of beer, please." says Paige as she walk up to the counter.

"Here you go." says the bartender, named Victor Broody, according to his name-tag.

Paige pay for her beer and then take a seat on one of the five chairs by the counter.

On the other side of the room, in a dark corner, sit a woman in a black trenchcoat. She also wear a black cowgirl hat that cast a shadow over her face, making it impossible to see who she is, unless you sit right next to her.

"Who's the woman in the corner?" says Paige.

"Around here she's known as Lady Nocturne. Her real name I do not know." says the bartender.

"Uh...is she evil...?" says Paige.

"No. She may seem really mysterious, but she's a good person, protector of the weak and someone who fight for all that's right." says the bartender.

"Very nice." says Paige.

"Yes. She is sort of a local hero." says the bartender.

"That's cool." says Paige.

"True. Unfortunately no one know much about her." says the bartender.

"Doesn't she have any family or friends?" says Paige.

"It doesn't seem that way. She is a lone ranger." says the bartender.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Waltz over there and have chat with her if you'd like, but I've been told that she prefer to be alone." says the bartender.

Paige take her glass of beer with her and walk over to Lady Nocturne.

"Hi." says Paige.

"You need help? Give me details and I'll help you with whatever problem you might have." says Lady Nocturne in a very clean sweet voice that Paige did not expect to hear from Lady Nocturne's mouth.

"No, I'm fine. Just wanted to hang out with you." says Paige.

"That's a surprise. Most people are afraid of me, even though I'm not evil." says Lady Nocturne.

"Okay, but I am not afraid of you." says Paige.

"Sweet. Have a seat, girl." says Lady Nocturne.

"Nice. Can I buy you a beer?" says Paige.

"I prefer red wine." says Lady Nocturne.

"Then I buy you some. Bartender, a bottle of red wine for Lady Nocturne, please." says Paige.

2 minutes later, the bartender place a bottle of Italian red wine on the table.

Paige pay for the wine and the bartender then walk away.

"Thanks." says Lady Nocturne.

"No problem. My name's Paige McCullers." says Paige.

"And I am Emily Fields." says Lady Nocturne so only Paige can hear as she reveal her face so only Paige can see.

"Emily? The same Emily who I was friends with before she and her mom moved away from Rosewood...?" says a surprised Paige so only Emily can hear it.

"Yes, girl. It is me. I'm the woman behind Lady Nocturne's shadow." says Emily.

"I'm so glad we meet again, Em. I've missed you a lot." says Paige.

"To be honest, I've missed you very much as well." says Emily. "I didn't wanna leave Rosewood, but I had to 'cause mom got a job here in Canada."

"Okay. Sweet that you're here." says Paige.

"I think so too. And this is yours." says Emily as she give Paige a golden medal.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Paige.

"Paige, it is your medal. You gave it to me when I left and I promised to give it back when we'd meet once more and since we now do so I'm keeping my promise." says Emily.

"So sweet." says Paige.

"Yeah, I'm a nice lady." says Emily.

"Wonderful." says Paige.

"Thanks, my friend." says Emily.

"Em, you're amazing." says Paige.

"I'm glad you think so. You're amazing as well." says Emily.

"Really?" says Paige.

"Yes." says Emily with a cute smile.

Emily suddenly smile, lean in and gives Paige a romantic soft kiss.

"Oh my gosh!" gasp Paige in surprise.

Paige blush a bit.

"I love you, Paige." says Emily with a very cute smile.

"So wonderful. I love you too, Em." says a happy Paige.

Ever since they were teens, Paige has had a huge crush on Emily.

"Let's go somewhere less public. I actually live nearby." says Emily.

"Okay." says Paige.

When they get to Emily's apartment, Emily takes off her Lady Nocturne outfit to reveal a Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and pink sweatpants.

"And there's the Em I remember." says Paige with a smile.

"Thanks, girl." says Emily with a smile of her own.

"Nice home you have." says Paige.

"I'm glad you like it." says Emily.

"Em, you're so beautiful." says Paige.

"Sweet. so are you, Paige." says Emily.

"Yay." says a happy Paige.

"Awww." says Emily.

The two awesome women hug each other in pure sweet joy.

"Paige, awesome that we've finally met again after so long." says a happy Emily.

"Yeah. I still remember when we were 14 and used to watch anime, eat pizza and play Pokémon video games and be all cutie cute." says Paige, happy too.

"I remember it too. Those were very good times, for sure." says Emily.

"So true. I've missed you so much over the years. Honestly I thought we'd never meet again. You never told me where you'd move." says Paige.

"Because I knew it would be so far away and you were too young to be able to come and visit on a regular basis. I didn't want you to get more sad than you already were about losing your bestie." says Emily.

"Makes sense." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Paige takes off her jacket and shoes.

Emily takes off her boots.

"Thanks for being my best friend, Em." says Paige.

"Anything for you." says Emily as she give Paige a romantic kiss.

"Yay." says a happy Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily, also happy.

Emily and Paige plop down on the pink leather couch.

"Paige, do you have a job?" says Emily.

"Yeah. I'm the coach for our old swim-team, the Rosewood Sharks." says Paige.

"That's wonderful. The team couldn't have a better coach." says Emily.

"Actually it could." says Paige.

"Who?" says Emily.

"You, of course. Em, you're the best swimmer I've ever seen. You are still number one on Rosewood High's Sports Wall of Fame." says Paige.

"I'm still on top? Sure thought someone had outscored me by now." says Emily.

"You've been on top since you left. No one's been close to taking your top spot." says Paige.

"Okay. That's pretty sweet, but I also believe that someone else deserve to take my spot. My time as queen is over." says Emily.

"I'll see if I can find a student who's skilled enough in a sport to take over as number one." says Paige.

"For that I thank you. Just make sure it is someone who truly has the skill to be the best." says Emily. "I want the top sport to be held by a person with talent and good values and because of that deserve to be on top of Rosewood High's Sports Wall of Fame."

"Don't worry. I'd never allow some random girl or guy to claim the sport that has been held by my favorite person ever for so long." says Paige.

"Awesome. When a new student has taken the spot, contact me and send me a photo of the wall of fame." says Emily.

"I will, Em." says Paige.

"Cute." says Emily as she place her right hand on Paige's left knee.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Yeah, my sweet friend." says Emily.

"What's your job? Or are you Lady Nocturne full time?" says Paige.

"I'm a swim-teacher at Van Donovan College." says Emily.

"Amazing." says Paige.

"Yeah, it's so much fun." says Emily.

Emily gently rub Paige's knee.

"That feels good." says Paige with a cutie smile.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." says Emily.

"Sweet." says Paige.

"Yeah." says Emily.

Paige and Emily start to make out with each other.

Emily gently touch Paige's boobs.

"Mmmm!" moans Paige in a soft sweet tone.

Emily is happy that Paige is getting turned on.

"Oh, sexy!" says Emily with a very sweet smile.

"Yay!" moans a happy Paige.

The two women both strip down to bra and panties.

"Such a hot woman you are." says Emily.

"You too!" moans Paige.

Paige slide a hand down into Emily's panties and starts to gently touch Emily's thick nice clit.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Emily.

"Sexy!" moans Paige.

Paige is happy. She's wanted to have sweet sex with Emily since they were teens.

Now it finally happen and both of them enjoy it.

"You're so damn beauitful." says Emily.

"You too." says Paige.

"Sexy!" moans Emily.

"Mmmmm!" moans Paige.

Emily slide a hand down into Paige's panties and starts to gently finger-fuck Paige in the pussy.

"Yeah! Sooooo sexy!" moans a happy Paige.

Emily smile, being happy too.

"You're very erotic." whisper Emily in a sexy sweet tone.

"Thanks, I think same abut you!" moans Paige.

"Mmmm, awesome!" moans Emily.

Paige and Emily are both very happy.

"I love you, baby!" moans Emily.

"Yay!" says a happy Paige with a cutie cute smile.

"And this is something I've been dreaming for so many years about doing to you." says Emily as lean down, pull Paige's panties to the side and starts to lick Paige's pussy.

"That feels amazing!" moans Paige.

"I'm glad it's sexy for you, babe." says Emily.

"No worry. It feels so good." moans Paige.

"Awesome." says Emily.

Emily lick harder.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Paige, who clearly enjoy it very much.

"Your pussy taste so fresh and nice!" says Emily.

"Thanks, babe!" moans Paige with a sweet smile.

22 minutes later.

"Awwww, yes!" moans Paige as she get an orgasm.

"Nice. I love that you cum so sexy." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Thanks." says Paige as she blush a bit.

"You're welcome, babe." says Emily in a smooth clean tone.

"Em, now I'll give you pleasure." says Paige.

Paige lean down, pull Emily's panties to the side and starts to lick Emily's pussy.

"Mmmm! Very sexy!" moans a happy Emily.

"So sweet that it feels good for you." says Paige.

"It feels wonderful, babe!" moans Emily.

"Okay. Nice." says Paige with a cutie smile.

Paige lick harder and Emily like that very much.

"You're good at this!" moans Emily.

"Thanks." says Paige.

"Who did you practice pussy-licking on?" moans Emily.

"Nobody. I've never licked pussy for real until today wit you, Emily." says Paige.

"Really?" says Emily.

"Yes. I've seen it in lesbo-porno though." says Paige.

"Okay!" moans Emily.

28 minutes later.

"Oh my gosh! So sexy!" moans Emily as she get an orgasm.

"Wow! One heck of a great orgasm you get." says Paige.

"Thanks." says Emily as she give Paige a sexy kiss.

Still being in just bra and panties, Paige and Emily slowly cuddle on the cozy couch.

"I guess you and I are girlfriend and girlfriend now, Paige." says Emily.

"Yeah, we are." says Paige.

"That's wonderful." says Emily.

"Me think so too." says Paige.

Both of them are very happy.

"Em, you're the best." says Paige.

"So are you." says Emily.

"Awww!" says Paige.

"Yay!" says Emily.

They are truly in love with each other.

Emily and Paige finger-fuck each other while making out.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
